fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
The Original
In the Beginning, there was the dark void of space, there were stars and far-off entities, but in this part of space there was only The Original '''(''Old Tongue; 'الله). He could not remember how many eons he had existed for, nor could he realize what that itching feeling at the back of his mind was. Then one day, he felt a pang of inspiration. He realized what that nagging emotion was, it was boredom. It was unbearable boredom and loneliness, and he decided to do something about it. From his body, he created four animals that ended killed by The Original ridiculous amount of power, they would later be the foundation of The Original's master plan. In approximately three minutes, he created a landmass, The World. Then a thought struck The Original, he was creating life for the purpose of alleviating his boredom, and it wouldn't be much fun if he had to do it all himself. After thinking this, he created three beings to govern his reality: * The Chaotic One (Maelignos) * Universal Will (Lucero) * Nihilism (Nietzsche) These Three Supreme Gods would manage this World, leaving The Original the freedom to sit in his closed space and watch the fun at his discretion. Nobody but a couple of people on the continent currently believe in The Original. He did appear in the early days of Humanity as a God of an ancient religion, but he got bored of that after a while and the religion eventually died out. The records of creation are written by The Original, and the chronicles of the system and early history of the World, even though it is a great historical artifact, everyone that knows of the documents believe it's an elaborate joke as they find the notion of God being a Black Male to be absurd. The Original is the Soul terminal, all life returns to him and then it is reborn. He is literally made up of the life force of every living being on the World, a sentient mass of souls taking the form of a Black male with a nice suit. It is said to be stuck in an endless slumber and is served upon by countless lesser deities that play a maddening tune on innumerable drums and flutes to keep The Original from awakening, for if the great god should awaken even for a few moments all of existence is said to be doomed as it will signal the ultimate destruction of existence as we know it. As well as its innumerable drummers The Original is tended upon by horrendous dancers and is said to float in the very centre of the universe in the centre of chaos itself (and hence "nuclear" may actually refer to its dwelling at the nucleus of the universe), no mortal has yet entered this realm and survived and judging by the visions spoken by the shamans. It is doubtful that any who did would wish to continue living, as The Original held the same insanity inducing aura as the other horrors despite it being trapped in slumber. Reincarnation Cycle When the mortal dies, the soul is taken to Hell, where it is cleansed to a blank state by the Ogre inhabiting there, and returned to the Black Male God. While it's very rare, sometimes a strong attachment to life can't allow the soul to pass on and they stay in the mortal world as ghosts. Once whatever binds them stops existing, they can finally move on. The Original is the source of all life. All souls riginate from the Creator God, and return to him. Mortals such as Humans, Elves and Monsters are born from these souls. The three gods oversee these procedures. Powers He is technically "God," and additionally he is absolutely mindless and unconscious, but is omnipotent and the most powerful being of all. He created all of existence as part of his dream and is not even aware of it. Should he awaken, all of existence would be no more and all would once again be him. He cannot be destroyed as the concept of destruction is merely his dream, and he exists beyond the concept of speed, strength, mortals and the other Gods as they are all merely part of his dream. Despite being mindless, The Original does have a will of his own and commands his apostles and avatars, The Hero and The Avatar of Darkness. Personality At the core, The Original is a huge mischievous child. He takes comfort in negative feelings such as sorrow and heartbreak, often tipping events on the World in that direction. He sees the world as nothing more than a theatre for his entertainment, describing it to Maelignos as a "Superb Comedic Tragedy". The reason he asked for monsters to be created was to inject drama into his world. He finds suffering, hatred, and sadness comforting, and likes death and destruction due to its nature to create negative emotions. He finds entertainment in tragedy and chaos, and likes to keep his world that way. He has a particular dislike for Dragons, as they brought peace and co-operation to his world. He also thinks that elves are the best protagonist to date, as they are sturdy enough to defend themselves, but squishy enough to die in an assortment of horrible ways. Category:Deities